


Between Sets

by Burgie



Series: Backstage Pass AU [5]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa giver her girlfriend oral between sets.





	

The door of the tour bus opened and Lisa came in, headed straight for the pantry. Louisa smirked at the sight of her girlfriend raiding the pantry and put her book down.

“How come you can eat so much and still stay so thin?” asked Louisa.

“Performing burns a lot of energy,” said Lisa, grabbing a bag of chips and taking it over to the couch where she sat down beside her girlfriend.

“So does healing your throat so you can perform more,” said Louisa.

“You know me so well,” said Lisa.

“You know, maybe porridge or something would keep you full,” said Louisa.

“Ew and I doubt it,” said Lisa.

“What? If you think porridge is gross, you’ve just never tried it properly,” said Louisa.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m your girlfriend, not that wrestler you trained once,” said Lisa, poking her tongue out at her. She finished the chips and was about to hop up and grab something else when Louisa reached into the couch cushions and pulled out a chocolate bar.

“He was a Jor-jitsu fighter,” Louisa corrected her.

“Whatever,” said Lisa, grabbing the chocolate bar and leaning back with her legs on Louisa’s lap. Lisa was about to take a bite of it when Louisa trailed a finger up her thigh.

“How long until your next set?” asked Louisa.

“Only enough time for one of us to get off,” said Lisa.

“Well, you shouldn’t eat that chocolate bar anyway,” said Louisa, plucking it from Lisa’s fingers. It was still mostly unopened, thankfully. “Do you really want to risk chocolate on your teeth?”

“Oh, good save,” said Lisa.

“See, not all of my advice is useless,” said Louisa, smiling at her. She rubbed her palm over the crotch of Lisa’s jeans and her girlfriend moaned, moving her hips up towards her girlfriend.

“And now that you’ve started that, you’ve got to finish it,” said Lisa.

“Well you were eating, now it’s my turn,” said Louisa. She darted over and locked the door after looping a tie around the handle, then returned to the couch where her girlfriend waited. Lisa sat with her jeans and panties off, legs spread and pussy glistening.

“I may have overestimated the time we have,” said Lisa. “So make it quick.”

“Oh, I can do that,” said Louisa. She took her glasses off so they wouldn’t get in the way, then immediately got to work, stroking her tongue up from Lisa’s entrance to her clit. Her girlfriend moaned, already tangling her fingers in Louisa’s long brown hair. Louisa flicked Lisa’s clit with her tongue, then trailed it down to slip inside her girlfriend. Lisa moved forward on the couch and pulled Louisa’s head in deeper, moving her hips and moaning to get more of her tongue.

Louisa started to make kissing motions with her mouth, digging her fingers into Lisa’s thighs as she made out with her girlfriend’s pussy. Lisa’s moans and her fluttering pussy were everything.

“Oh, fuck,” Lisa moaned, and then tipped her head back and moaned loudly when Louisa started to flick her tongue around inside. She began to move her hips more, and Louisa worried, just for a few seconds, that she wouldn’t be able to breathe. 

Much as Louisa wanted to draw out her girlfriend’s orgasm, though, she withdrew with a few more gentle licks when Lisa came with a loud moan. Lisa had a show to do, after all, and drawing out her orgasm would make her sleepy.

When Lisa came back down, she found the glasses that Louisa had neatly placed on the arm of the couch and gently put them back on her girlfriend’s face.

“I needed that,” said Lisa. “And now I think I need a picture of you like that.”

“What, on my knees looking up at you?” asked Louisa.

“Yes, with your face all shiny from my juices,” said Lisa. Louisa blushed. “Oh, and blushing. But it’d be better if you were naked.”

“And wearing a collar,” said Louisa.

“Yes,” said Lisa. “But there’s no time for that now. Later, we’ll do that.”

“Later,” Louisa agreed.

But when Lisa left, Louisa locked the door behind her and kept the tie on it. She took her clothes off, grabbed a few things from their box of toys under their bed, and found her camera. Then, she set it up in a good place and began.


End file.
